Forum:2010-07-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/115337.html Me!]" --Lucrezia Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Why would Lucrezia shut Theo away? If she doesn't have an iron-clad plan to escape, wasting time to shut him away is a waste of time and possibly shutting away someone who can help escape (and if they can't escape it doesn't matter). Argadi 08:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : The question is what do the big blue jars do? They looked to me like teleport chambers. We know Lucrezia had some way of getting from place to place. Then the question is motive? Does she want to shuttle Tarvek away? Save him and capture him? A Storm King is not a piece the throw away lightly. : Err. Hmm. She did shoot him with lethal intent in Sturmhalten. Of course she hasn't been talking like that counts for anything. Just goes to show I can't outguess the Foglio's. --Rej :: My guess is some sort of capture chamber. The look on Lu's face as she shoves him in does not imply she is looking out for his benefit. Argadi 12:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Indeed. Seems like he may have been put in suspended animation. Presumably the other chambers are occupied by Violetta and Gil, who were after being stun-gassed by Pinky. As for your question of why she would lock him up (when one would think her pressed for time), I'm guessing she can easily call off the countdown by throwing the some (perhaps disguised) switch in the room. No need to let Tarvek see the switch, and in general she knows he'd try to immobilize her, the moment the room is safe. Now here are some questions that have been bothering me: Where is the locket now? After it was removed and Lu knocked out Zola, did Lu destroy it to keep it from ever being put on her again? After all, , even if . (Perhaps she succeeded in snooping in on Agatha's memories during her psychic incarceration since the Battle of Sturmhalten.) --Undomelin 18:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Stopping the countdown with a hidden switch is possible, but I think it's more likely the handle for the switch breaks off (or the switch otherwise fails to work), then the death trap doesn't go off because it's damaged. In either case, we will find out within two weeks (only 15 seconds left), unless we switch to some other set of characters. Argadi 20:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am beginning to think of Lucrezia as a tragic monster. She believes she can live as long as copies can be downloaded into reluctant female victims. She loses her human perspective on individual life and death due to that. Further she is trying to prove something to someone. The mirrors affirmation points to that. Mpstly she is trying to prove something to herself. The course of actions she's chosen will never really work for that. She ultimately loses even if she succeeds. What a bundle of contradictions. --Rej ¤¤? 10:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha! "me!" :) You can still win Lulu! Synalon Etuul 18:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The "Death Trap" Lu is a creature with a twisted mind. She makes an awesome looking BMFGun and it fires marshmallows! So is the death trap of a similar twistedness. Come on. An evil looking switch that anybody might pull? An admonishing gloat from past? A 60 second countdown that goes on for .... Do the math. Four sylables take a second to say. An object falling from the height of the Great Movement Chamber pulled by gravity will take how long to fall to the floor of Lu's lab? A smiling villainess as the count reaches fifteen. There is something (Mong)fishy about this trap. --Rej ¤¤? 22:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page